The fallen angels tears
by Usu-Arlet
Summary: YiJeong un angel perdiendo la fé en los humanos, GaEul una dulce chica con más fé que nadie.


Nota: Hola, les traigo un oneshot de la linda pareja que todos aman (o la mayoría XD) la verdad es que lo hice en tributo a Kim Bum y So Eun, los amo como pareja real, más no como pareja de BBF XD ajaja ¿creo que se nota?... bueno es mi manera de decirles que espero verlos juntos otra ves en un drama (o vida real). También les informo que los fic; TBS y Signal estarán parados por lo menos una semana… mi cabeza no sabe como continuarlos, para 7DS paciencia que tengo los capítulos pero debo escribirlos.

Aviso Publico; si alguien desea que les muestre los videos de mis fic o necesita una caratula para sus propios fic puedo ayudarles (claro que me tiene que tener paciencia y esperar XD)

**The fallen angels tears  
**She give me a light in my dark world

-¿por qué?...- YiJeong se queja mientras resoplaba, no deseaba esa misión, no era un ángel guardián él debía estar entre los recolectores, entre los arcángeles… ¿pero un ángel guardián?, eso era para principiantes, no para él.- pueden enviar a cualquier otro, no es una misión vital, solo es cuidar a una niña…- volvió a quejarse, estaba yendo en contra de todos los mandamientos.-

- YiJeong …- le calmo esa voz tan fuerte pero serena.- es por eso que debes ir… has pasado tanto tiempo viendo como los humanos arruinan su vida que estas secándote por dentro, tus alas…- su pobre alumno estaba a punto de caer en desgracia, si no hacia algo al respecto podía perderlo… era una buena alma, pero frágil a pesar del lado fuerte que siempre mostraba.-

-eso no es nada… solo… - llevo su mano cruzándola por su pecho, lo había notado… las hermosas alas blancas, esas que lucía con tanto orgullo, estaban perdiendo las plumas… le daba vergüenza con sus otros compañeros.-

-si sigues así vas a caer YiJeong y contra ello no podremos hacer nada…- sentencio su maestro, era un poco terco, una cualidad muy humana entre todo lo divino que poseía.-

-lo siento…- le dijo a su maestro bajando la cabeza, no quería esa misión, no deseaba bajar a la tierra, los humanos eran detestables, siempre huían, siempre dañaban a los que amaban… siempre hacían algo horrible para condenar sus almas.- por su orden, yo… obedeceré.- intentaba ser humilde, lo estaba intentando, pero su alma estaba tiñéndose de negro, su corazón estaba temeroso.-

-así es mi voluntad…- le dijo su maestro levantando su mano y con un solo movimiento de la mano el blanco fue reemplazado por un paisaje oscuro.-

La noche… las estrellas, las había visto una vez en todos esos miles de años… miro sus pies… estaban sobre el frio suelo de roca, descalzo y vestido con las mismas ropas que llevaba en el cielo. Dio un paso y su pierna tembló, era difícil sostenerse aquí, era extraño… algo lo jalaba hacia abajo, medio giro su cabeza y sus alas habían desapareció… se desespero al no verlas, ¿Dónde estaba?, toco su espalda pero no había nada en ella. El cielo se despejo y un tenue rayo de luz se escapo, YiJeong entre cerro sus ojos al ver la luz.

-recuerda, solo tienes que abrir tu corazón, aprender que es lo importante y todo estará bien, para ti y para ella.-

La luz desapareció y YiJeong bajo la mirada, había sido enviado a la tierra… había sido enviado como un vulgar ángel guardián, tenía la tediosa misión de cuidar a un humano y no cualquiera, una niña humana que al parecer había sufrido mucho. Él dudaba que fuera así, todos los humanos son iguales, solo se quejaban por no hacer las cosas y al final no valía la pena dedicarles tiempo, era mejor intentar cambiarlos arriba, en su otra vida.

-GaEul…- dijo él cerrando sus ojos, la joven… esa niña que necesitaba cuidar, su nombre era extraño.- ¿Dónde estás?...- se pregunto y su corazón… ¿tenía corazón?, muchas veces escucho decir que los latidos del corazón tenían el sonido más hermoso, ahora que podía sentirlos lo comprendía… era como si un pequeño tambor estuviera tocando armoniosamente en su pecho.-

En medio de la cuidad, en el centro de ella una niña luchaba con su casero, era cierto que hacían meses que no pagaba el dinero del cuarto, pero había tenido tantos problemas para conseguir trabajo y el dinero era tan poco que apenas si le alcanzaba para comer, era un abuso… pero no tenia donde ir.

-por favor ahjussi…- con sus manos en la frente en pose de rezo le suplicaba, había conseguido un trabajo ese día… le había pedido un adelanto a su jefe y este había accedido.- por favor… es todo lo que tengo, solo pago un mes pero no tengo donde ir… este… es mi hogar.-

-sabes que no es personal…- le decia el viejo, esa niña era buena pero él también necesitaba el dinero y con un solo pago no alcanzaba a cubrir sus gastos.- tus padres eran buenos vecinos y clientes, pero tú no puedes pagarme… aunque aceptara ese dinero seguirías debiendo cuatro más…-

-lo sé, pero le prometo que dentro de la semana le pagare otro mes… y en dos más le pagare otro, se lo prometo…- le dijo auto convencida de sus palabras, era casi imposible de conseguir ese dinero, mucho menos en tan poco tiempo.-

-es un trato… si en una semana no recibió el pago… no tendré más remedio que echarte a la calle…-

-muchas gracias Sr. Kim…- por fin pudo levantarse del suelo y secar sus lagrimas, era angustiante no tener nada que ofrecer y estar a punto de perder lo que más le importaba, su hogar.-

-no me lo agradezcas aun…- le dijo cortante, esa niña era un amor pero los negocios eran primeros.-

GaEul le entro el dinero a su casero y luego se regreso sobre sus pasos, no había modo de conseguir ese dinero, no sin dejar la escuela y tomar más trabajos, pero ya no había empleos. Iba al bar donde solía lavar los platos y ayudar con las comidas. La noche era tan fresca y el cielo despejado, como solía hacer desde que era una niña levanto su rostro a él y con toda la fe puesta en su corazón.

-Dios… sé que me escuchas todas las noches, sé que puedo ser muy molesta al pedir tanto…- sus ojos se humedecían, era la única hora del día en que podía relajarse, en que podía descansar.- pero extraño a mis padres, soy egoísta… quiero tenerlos conmigo.- repaso sus ojos con las manos.- me siento tan sola…-

YiJeong toco su pecho, el corazón de los humanos latía con fuerza en su pecho… nunca antes sintió tal música, ese ritmo… era diferente le erizaba la piel; "me siento tan sola". En su cabeza resonaba una dulce voz, las palabras hacían eco, nunca pudo conectarse con un humano, ahora sabía lo que sentía tener una conexión.

Ante sus ojos un hilo de humo le mostro el camino, era fácil seguirlo, solo iba de un lado a otro sin impórtale las demás personas, pero él llamaba mucho la atención. Iba descalzo por la cuidad, con sus ropas totalmente blancas, con un aspecto muy atractivo para cualquiera, una mirada vacía pero que te dejaba sin aliento. YiJeong sentía las miradas, los murmullos pero nada detenía su paso, la vos seguía rebotando en su cabeza, molesta pero necesaria, ese hilo de humo se hacía más y más delgado a medida que se acercaba a su objetivo, nunca la había visto, solo la escuchaba de vez en cuando pidiéndole fuerza a Dios.

El hilo se curvo y luego desapareció, una hermosa nube blanca envolvió a una persona o mejor dicho, esa persona rompió la nube apareciendo de ella… era extraño, había mirado hacia abajo y había visto muchas chicas, mujeres y exponentes del sexo femenino, pero era primera vez que veía bondad en los ojos de un humano. Ella paso a su lado sin percibirlo, iba tan concentrada en sus problemas que ni siquiera se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

-GaEul…-

YiJeong lo dijo como un susurro, y la siguió con la vista, delicada… se veía frágil, ahora entendía porque lo habían enviado a protegerla, sin embargo no era motivo suficiente para degradarlo a misiones de terreno.

Esa noche vago por la cuidad, no viendo la miseria de las personas, los pobres y ancianos tirados en las calles, nadie los miraba eran menos que basura, los únicos amigos y compañeros que tenían a sus lados eran los animales y ángeles, al pasar junto a ellos sus compañeros inclinaba su cabeza y sonreían, ¿Por qué seguían sonriendo?, su trabajo era aun peor que el suyo. Miro el cielo y estaba negro… la luz de la luna era lo único que reconfortaba su corazón.

-¿estás seguro que es lo que deseas?...- le pregunto a su maestro.- que sea su guardián…-

Las nubes del cielo negro se despejaron y un rayo que solo él podía percibir cayo a su rostro, era un sí. Bajo la cabeza y busco un lugar donde dormir, aun no entendía como los humanos Vivian entre tanto odio, carencia y desesperanza… era agobiante.

Durante una semana la siguió, era fácil hacerlo… ella no estaba presente, nunca lo estaba, su cabeza, su cuerpo… todo parecía estar siempre enfocado en otra cosa. Durante ese tiempo aprendió mucho de ella, al parecer no estaba estudiando, pero según lo que conocía de ella apenas era una niña. Pasaba todo el día corriendo de un trabajo a otro, habían días en que no comía nada y otros en que su comida la llevaba a un vecino, ¿acaso era una broma?, esta niña era diferente a los humanos que conocía… no parecía importarle nada más que el resto.

Ese día la siguió hasta su casa, pero no la veía alegre, en todo el camino nunca despego su mirada el suelo, estaba tan pálida y ojerosa que daban ganas de darle algo de beber y ayudarla a descansar. En su puerta estaban unas cajas apiladas, ¿de qué se trataba esto?.

-Dios…- sollozaba al ver como sus pocas pertenencias caían dentro de cuatro cajas, solo eran unos recuerdos de sus padres, unas pocas cosas de su infancia y ropa.- dame fuerza…- le pidió llorando y tomando sus cosas. Lo justo era justo, no había conseguido pagar el dinero y ahora no tenía un hogar… no tenía un techo donde descansar, ni amigos donde ir.-

YiJeong que miraba a la distancia escucho las palabras de ella en su mente; "dame fuerza". Esta niña no pedía nada más que fuerza, valor… fortaleza, todos sinónimos de lo mismo, ¿acaso no quería nada más?, podía pedir lo que fuera y se conformaba con pedir aquello. Vio como la chica golpeaba una puerta, el viejo que recibía alimento de ella salió, al verla su mano tembló… podía escuchar que el corazón se le aceleraba, pero esa niña no dejaba de sonreírle, de agradecerle… era extraña.

-muchas gracias Sr. Lee…- despejo su rostro de los cabellos.- pero solo me quedare esta noche… mañana buscare donde dormir.-

-puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites…- le dijo él mientras la dejaba entrar a su casa.-

YiJeong comenzó a caminar, era increíble lo tonto que eran los humanos, confiaban en alguno de ellos y dejaban sus esperanza en las manos de extraños, esa niña nunca se imaginaria que ese anciano maltrataba a su esposa, que por muchos años la golpeo y que gracias a ella termino por acabar con su vida, lo había escuchado algunas veces, pedía perdón por sus actos, pero se merecía el sufrimiento que sentía, era su castigo… y merecía más.

La chica duro solo un par de días más en la casa del anciano, no necesitaba verla, podía escuchar todo lo que decia, a veces también podía sentir en su corazón los latidos de ella, era una sincronía peculiar. Ahora ambos caminaba en la misma calle, ella unos pasos delante de él, ya no lucia como un extraño, llevaba ropas normales que había conseguido de un refugio, ese lugar también se había vuelto su hogar, en las noches escuchaba a muchos pedir por sus almas y otros pocos se arrepentían de sus errores, aunque unos cuantos solo se burlaban de dios en sus mentes.

Como siempre se fue a uno de sus tantos trabajos… ¿Por qué trabajar tanto?, no era para pagar sus estudios… tampoco era para comprar cosas, ¿Qué la forzaba a exigirse tanto?. Otras veces se quedaba distante de ella, su misión solo era cuidarla, ayudarla cuando fuera el momento, nunca antes, nunca después… hasta ahora lo había obedecido, no se había acercado ni siquiera a unos metros de ella. Viéndola por el cristal se preguntaba, ¿Por qué siempre sonreía?, en todos estos días jamás había dejado de sonreír, parecía no cansarse de eso, quizás fue por eso o por su innata curiosidad que cruzo la puerta del restaurant, la campanilla sonó y ella salió a su encuentro, hasta hoy nunca habían estado frente a frente, le había pasado al lado y jamás lo noto.

-Buenos días…- le dijo al nuevo cliente.-

-buenos días…- le respondió él con sus manos en los bolsillos, era hermosa… habían ángeles con mucha gracias y esta simple humana las igualaba en belleza. Se perdió un poco en esos grandes ojos negros, eran increíble… llenos de bondad, de cariño, entrega…-

-Señor…- le dijo llamando su intención, él cliente se quedo mirándola de una manera extraña, pero no le incomodaba.- ¿quiere que lo lleve a una mesa?...-

-si… - le respondió algo confundido, era extraño hacer este tipo de cosas… la primera vez que tuvo hambre fue al segundo día de haber llegado a la tierra… le dolía algo dentro de su cuerpo y solo se calmo cuando devoro un pedazo de pan.

Algo que había aprendido de ellos era que el dinero lo compraba todo en ese mundo, era extraño como las personas dependían de algo tan absurdo como un papel, pero lo hacían. Luego de comer dejo dinero, lo había recibido por ayudar en el refugio, la vida humana era difícil, si no tenias estos papeles… nada parecía tener sentido.

De pie en la azotea del refugio cerro sus ojos, su mente siempre estaba vacía hasta que ella empezaba a pedir, a veces lo hacía por ella… pero casi siempre era por otras personas, desde que empezó a escucharla los humanos se volvieron tolerables, aunque seguían significando lo mismo para él. Con los ojos cerrados corrió hasta el borde y salto… en plena caída sus alas se extendieron y pudo sentir la briza de la noche en su rostro, extrañaba volar… las nubes, el cielo… sus alas se agitaron una y otra vez, le dieron el impulso necesario para subir y sentir que era un ángel… una de sus alas se doblo y la otra no pudo mantenerlo en el aire, algo golpeo su espalda y fue cayendo a toda velocidad hacia el suelo. Sintió el golpe en todo su cuerpo, grito de dolor… era la primera vez que sentía dolor, era desesperante si se movía una punzaba llegaba a su cabeza pero si no lo hacía no podía respirar, se quedo quieto tirado en el suelo, mientras sus ojos derraban sus primeras lagrimas… saladas, las lagrimas eran saladas.

Cuando pudo levantarse todo tenía sangre en su boca, en sus manos, en su espalda… sus alas estaban casi rotas, no tenían plumas, ni tampoco servían para volar… ¿Por qué le estaban dando este castigo?, un ángel que no podía volar…

Paso dos días en el refugio, su cuerpo era tan frágil como el de cualquiera. En todo ese tiempo la escucho, lloraba de noche… lloraba de día, estaba sufriendo mucho y él no podía ayudarla, era increíble que llorara con ella, no podía hacer nada más que ayudarla a rezar, le pedía a Dios algo de compasión, un poco de tranquilidad en su vida… pero nunca lo escuchaba, ¿acaso estaba enfado con él?. Se levanto de la cama, ya no aguantaba más, podía sentir como sus mejillas seguían mojadas por sus lágrimas, GaEul… ese nombre se había vuelto más importante que el de Dios.

Otra vez la vida se encargaba de ponerle pruebas difíciles, arrastraba los pies por la calle, era difícil conseguir dinero cuando no tenias una profesión, lo único que conseguía era atendiendo mesas, ayudando en locales, repartiendo mercancía… pero no alcanzaba para cumplir con la cuota, si no conseguía el dinero ella… no, mejor no pensar negativo.

YiJeong iba en un autobús, la sentía… ya no podía ver ese hilo de humo, pero la sentía… cuando ella estaba cerca su corazón se aceleraba, justo como ahora. Sentado y mirando hacia afuera la vio… ella era inconfundible.

-GaEul…- grito sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.-

El autobús paso por su lado sin detenerse y él se quedo mirando por la ventanilla, viendo como la figura de la chica se hacía más diminuta… hasta ahora no había conseguido ayudarla en nada, solo había sido un estorbo, mientras ella lloraba él solo se quedo recostado en una cama. Se quedo sentado en ese asiento, ser humano era horrible, no había muchas opciones, era deprimente tener este cuerpo, esta misión… a ella constantemente rondando en su cabeza.

Esa noche GaEul no tenia donde ir… el refugio para mujeres estaba llena. Vago un poco por las calles, quizás encontraría donde ir por unas horas… una estación de trenes, algo donde refugiarse de la noche y el frio.

YiJeon como siempre estaba en la azotea del edificio, sus ojos cerrados y su mente concentrada en ella, a veces sentía que esa conexión del principio se estaba desvaneciendo, pero no entendía el porqué, su misión era cuidarla… protegerla, pero su maestro jamás le dijo que fuera tan difícil ser humano.

-¿de verdad quieres que tenga éxito?...- le gritaba al cielo.- ¿Por qué no puedes ayudarla?... es tanto pedir un poco de ayuda para ella… sufre, la escucho llorar todas las noches, la escucho llorar incluso cuando no llora…- YiJeong comenzó a llorar, había aprendido que las lagrimas eran saladas pero también cálidas.- ¿Por qué?... dime porque tengo que sentir este corazón latiendo… junto al de ella.-

GaEul estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, como siempre lo único que tenía en la cabeza era donde conseguir un empleo y dinero, cuando sus padres murieron dejaron una gran deuda de hospital y de eso hace un año, ya había cancelado gran parte de esa deuda pero aun le quedaba todos los gastos del funeral, por eso había dejado la escuela, por eso solo se concentraba en conseguir dinero. La luz cambio a rojo y ella no se dio cuenta, sus pies se movieron y empezaron a caminar, era una noche tan tranquila… no habían personas, no había ruido.

YiJeong dejo de llorar, su corazón… ese que latía apaciblemente en su pecho, sin saber porque comenzó a correr, corría desesperado por las escaleras, se lanzo a la noche y las calles se hacían eternas, sus pies, su cuerpo… todo le dolía cada paso le ardía el pecho, no se había recuperado de la caída y respirar agitado le hacía daño. Pero había algo… estaba pasando algo, lo sentía… no necesitaba ese hilo, podía sentir que algo no estaba bien con ella.

Mientras ella daba un paso tras otro, en la esquina doblaba un auto a toda velocidad, el conductor estaba completamente ebrio y furioso, no le importaba nada ni nadie en este mundo. Dos pasos, tres pasos… iba llegando a la mitad cuando sintió las ruedas del auto.

YiJeong seguía corriendo desesperando casi tropezaba con sus propios pies, esos inútiles pies que lo hacían ir tan lento, no los necesitaba… a pesar del dolor, a pesar de su último intento desplego sus alas o lo intento, la derecha fue la primera en aparecer, más completa y repuesta, la izquierda estaba magullada, casi rota por el golpe. En todo su esplendor corrió con sus alas extendidas, debía llegar… debía hacerlo.

El auto impacto contra ella, el golpe rompió el parabrisas y el cuerpo rodo por el suelo. YiJeong lo sintió… sintió el grito que dio antes de perderla, su corazón… ya… no estaba. El rostro de él se torció de dolor, ¿Por qué ya no latía?... poco a poco su carrera seso, sus pies no se movían… lo único que intentaba hacer era escuchar sus latidos, pero no lo conseguía… no estaban.

Esa noche camino sin sentido, sus pies lo arrastraban de un lado a otro, no sabía que buscaba, no sabía dónde encontrarlo, ella… no la sentía, era extraño, se había sentido solo en este mundo humano pero cuando cerraba sus ojos, la escuchaba, cuando tocaba su pecho los dos corazones latían al mismo ritmo, la noche era más oscura. Se vio dentro de un edificio blanco, habían muchas personas… lloraban, otras se quejaban de dolor, sentía el olor extraño y sus compañeros estaban allí, algunos al lado de los enfermos, otros solo iban a recoger algunas almas para guiarlas, ¿Por qué estaba allí?... acaso…

Fue cuando un rayo de luz lo visito, un pequeño latido… casi imperceptible. Otra vez lagrimas… ¿Por qué aparecían?, no estaba triste… era alegría, dicha… si el corazón de ella latía era porque estaba allí. Cada vez los sentía más fuertes, ella estaba cerca solo falta un poco más para encontrarla.

La visión de ella quedo destruida… YiJeong tembló de pies a cabeza al ver que esa hermosa niña, la que siempre estaba llena de sonrisas ahora estaba postrada en una cama, se acerco temeroso… tenía la cabeza vendada, su ojo derecho cubierto y sus labios… todo su rostro con moretones, estaba irreconocible. No soportaba verla así, cayó de rodillas llorando, ¿Cómo le habían hecho esto?... ella era la persona más dulce, buena y desinteresada que había conocido… ¡¿CÓMO LE HACEN ESTO?!, grito en su mente. Las lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos mientras tomaba la mano de ella… no la sentía, no estaba con él, solo su corazón le dejaba saber estaba viva.

-GaEul…- le dijo entre llantos, una a una caían las gotas por su mentón.- por favor…- no podía perderla, no se trataba de una misión, no se trataba de él… ella merecía algo bueno, algo que la hiciera sonreír.- tienes… que… ser… fuerte…- le pidió.- Dios… si aun… me escuchas… te pido… no… te lo ruego… no la lleves… no…-

Sostuvo la mano de ella por muchos minutos, estaba de rodillas, suplicándole a su maestro, a Dios que intercediera por ella… que le otorgara un poco de divinidad para ayudarla. Lentamente GaEul abrió su ojo, había escuchado algo… era un ruido molesto, no la dejaba dormir en paz. Intento girar su cuello pero no pudo, solo miro hacia el lado, pero lo que alcanzo a ver fue una cabeza negra.

YiJeong sonrió al ver que ella despertaba… beso una y otra vez su mano, estaba experimentando lo que ellos llamaban milagro, el toque de dios sobre sus indefensos humanos, si antes creía que ninguno de ellos era digno de ser salvado o protegido, gracias a ella pensaba todo lo contrario, ellos eran criaturas muy volubles, pero cada uno de ellos merecía esto… un milagro.

Se levanto y salió del hospital, no tenía nada en el cielo, solo necesitaba un motivo para existir y ese motivo se había vuelto la razón de su odio, odio que no conocía hasta que bajo a la tierra, por eso su maestro lo había enviado. Caminaba sin detenerse hacia el mismo lugar de siempre, la noche había sido reemplazada por el día, radiante y brillante.

Los días se hacían eternos, GaEul seguía en el hospital, YiJeong iba a visitarla todos los días, a veces estaba despierta y preguntaba quien era… él se sonreía ayudándola a comer, ayudándola a ser fuerte. Al pasar el tiempo la chica se hizo dependiente del extraño, todos los días esperaba por él, todos los días pensaba que era la persona más feliz del mundo al tener a alguien que la cuidara con tanta dedicación.

-Dios… - YiJeong estaba en la azotea del hospital, era difícil aceptar que ya no podía volver al cielo… esta aquí lo había cambiado mucho.- puedes ver mi corazón…- le dijo tocando su pecho.- nunca antes tuve uno… ahora que lo tengo… siento que no puedo vivir sin él…- se sonrió pensando en la persona que lo llenaba, era esa niña… que con su carácter amable lo había conquistado.-

Desplego sus alas, tan blancas y hermosas como las recordaba. Se habían dañado con la caída pero estaban rotas desde hace mucho, ahora las dos completamente sanas les daba toda la libertada para volar. Los rayos de sol calentaban sus plumas, tenía ganas de dar un salto y caer al vacío para luego levantar el vuelo.

-yo… no creo que pueda volver…- le dijo mirando entre las nubes, sabía que estaban escuchándolo, sabía que comprenderían lo que se había gestado en el tiempo que estuvo fuera.-

Desde la puerta de la azotea una delicada figura se apoyaba, el había costado trabajo subir hasta allí pero sabía que lo encontraría en ese lugar. Más nunca imagino ver aquello, el extraño YiJeong de pie al borde del edificio, pero eso no llamaba su atención, era las blancas alas que salían de su espalda, un blanco tan radiante que encandilaba sus ojos.

-¿crees que… podrías dejarme?...- le pregunto alegre, su sonrisa era provocada por GaEul, ella… con toda su bondad le habia devuelto la esperanza.- de todos modos… iba a convertirme en un angel caído… - le dijo con algo de humor, él no era el típico angel… pero tampoco era un mal angel, ahora deseaba ser solo YiJeong.- prefiero caer por un buen motivo…- trago saliva lentando alto su mentón.- por favor…-

GaEul dio unos pasos mirándolo detenidamente, él… era… un… angel, un hermoso angel de alas blancas, ahora todo tenia sentido, por eso nunca sintió maldad, por eso deseaba tenerlo cerca a ella… por eso su corazón latia con fuerza, por eso… se habia enamorado de él.

-Dios…- ella lo miraba con dolor… ellos… no podrían amarse.- siempre he vivido con alegría y nunca he pedido nada que no puedas darme… pero…- negó con su cabeza mientras contenía su llanto.- no lo alejes de mi…-

Un rayo se coló por las nubes, dio directo al cuerpo de él y cegó unos segundos a GaEul, tuvo que cubrir con sus manos los ojos, no podía ver que sucedía adelante, pero se imaginaba que era la forma en que un ángel desaparecía para volver al cielo. El destello blanco ceso y ella comenzó a llorar… el rayo de luz… su ángel… ya no estaba.

-YiJeong…- susurro cubriendo sus labios con las manos.-

-gracias… Dios…- le dijo mientras miraba por última vez su antiguo hogar, ya no podría volver… pero no estaba arrepentido.-

-YiJeong…- repitió ella. Su ángel se había ido, dejando atrás al hombre que la había cuidado por esas semanas, ese que no se despegaba de su lado… ese hombre que la enamoro con sus ojos.-

-GaEul…- dijo extrañado, la sentía… ella. Se giro sobre sus pies y allí estaba, mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos llenos de bondad.- GAEUL…- le grito sonriendo, nunca negaría que ella era el mejor motivo para caer en desgracia, había perdido sus alas, su vida eterna… la paz, todo por ella.-

Corrió tomándola en sus brazos, no había impedimentos para decirle lo mucho que le agradecía, por ella aprendió a ser humano, por ella tenía un corazón desbordando de amor, por ella… perdió el cielo pero gano el paraíso a su lado.

-te amo…-

Él la beso tiernamente en su cabeza, sabía que era el amor, lo conocía perfectamente… pero no este amor, era distinto… corría por su cuerpo, insaciable, solo se calmaba cuando estaba cerca de ella, este tipo de amor no lo dejaría nunca, era el motivo de nueva vida.


End file.
